1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading apparatus of a multi-disc player, and more particularly to a loading apparatus of a multi-disc player in which a chuck arm and a tray base integrally connected with the chuck arm are movable simultaneously by a lift arm which rotates by a cam gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional loading apparatus of a multi-disc player, an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD) or laser disc (LD) is loaded in a movable disc tray at a disc loading position, and then the optical disc is positioned at a disc reproducing position to reproduce the records stored on the optical disc by an optical pickup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,880 describes a disc player having means for front loading using a movable tray for carrying a disc to a turntable.
Also, EP 0 400 949 A2 discloses a disc loading apparatus comprising a disc tray supported on a stationary chassis, a movable chassis which supports a disc rotating mechanism and which can be moved up and down relative to the stationary chassis, elevating means for moving the movable chassis in the up and down direction, and drive means for moving the disc tray and which operates the elevating means.
Such disc loading apparatus described above, however, is complex in structure and weighs much.